Vermillion Helios A:D
Frontier Helios is the last evolution of the Helios Family. It is owned by Sir Fusion of The Knights of Concord and is a Balance Type bey. It is not evil like its past evolutions but it is good and kind of heart. |image = }} Facebolt: Helios III The Face Bolt depicts Helios' beast on a traslucent red Face Bolt. The design features Helios inside a volcano and bright red flames, around Helios holding his Flare Sword facing upward into the sky shooting a bright beam out of it. The Face Bolt has aura inside of it and it can never escape fueling Helios with more power and speed. Facebolt: Helios III Helios appears to be a translucent dark red in color with a hint of orange. It also features dragon claws, with orange mini sun around them. It conceals a solar energy in the energy ring. This energy is so strong it can melt threw Lead. Helios can control any heat related Element or Energy. Metal Wheel:Frontier PC Frame Frontier features a PC Frame, with PC being an abbreviation of polycarbonate of which, it is constructed of. Frontier's PC Frame is a translucent black in color that has a four upward protrusions of claws. As always, these three dragon heads are meant to represent Helios' head and feature a slanted gap between each head. Frontier's PC Frame also features 7 square-like holes on each Frontier in order to help change it's Mode with Frontier's Rubber Frame. The PC Frame can be rotated around by Helios in 5 different modes Apollo Mode, Shine Mode, Photon Mode, Electron Mode,and Flash Mode. It has two tiny solar panels. Rubber Frame Frontier's Rubber Frame has a four-sided design, that is made of Rubber and appears to go in a left-ward movement. It's design gives it a homage to Wheels like Leone and Rock. Each side on Frontier's Core, features an oval-like hole with a metal ball encased inside of it. The metal balls allow it to do so. During spinning, the metal balls will travel to the outside of Frontier, but when spin rotation starts to decrease, the balls will come back to the inside. The balls are used for spin-retaining force, to help stabilize the Bey, and take hits more efficiently. It is Black in color. Core Frontier's Core is a basic Core with various designs of volcanic designs and is red in color. Performance Tip: Apollo Drive (A:D) Apollo Drive (A:D) is of a round shape with a translucent red color, and with a height comparable to 125 spin track. It is an interchangeable 4D Performance Tip unique to Helios. It can change between three different Performance Tips, which will change how it will perform: "XRHF" for Attack, "Metal Ball" for Defense, and "Sharp Wide Defense" for Stamina and has 3 more Performance Tips and they are EWD,RDF,and RB. Just like it's past evolution in has a vaccum in it but has 6 more so that is a total of seven. The vaccums is absorb oxygen for Helios' flames. Nova Gear: Apollo *Apollo: Apollo is a Nova Gear is specifically for Helios which the onyx-thrusters gives Helios' a huge Speed boost. When it activates, Helios starts to glow a dark Orange/Red aura. While in Shine Mode Helios' Speed is tripled. Apollo can also absorb and defend. Apollo is also free-spinning and is place on the Metal Wheel like a outer layer. Apollo can only free-spinning when I command it too. Helios transforms into a 100ft dragon that is it's more pure mind, body, and soul named Xradesion. Xradesion is the purest Transformation and he can control only three elements and they are Wind,Space,and Fire except Darkness and Evil. When Helios Transforms into Xradesion it's aura Color is different, it is silver in color. Xradesion is the bey that defeated the Darkness because it's Godly powers are so powerful it can't be defeated by a Evil bey. Abilities Attack: Blazing Apollo - Helios' Metal Wheel absorbs the solar energy from the Sun and emits a bright flame around it. He next goes into XRHF and Attacks at full Speed seemingly at Super Sonic Speed. If it uses it's Nova Gear when using this ability Helios' speed will be increased to it's maximum. Frontier Shine - Helios goes in Destruction Mode and circles around the stadium making a ring of fire and absorbs the energy and creates a ball of fire. Helios then makes another flame that takes form of a Dragon. The Dragon then eats the ball and fires off a beam at the opposing bey. But Helios actually takes place off the Beam and attacks the opponent's bey. Defense: Onyx Solid Wall - Helios absorbs the Solar Energy and creates a wall of Flames that is inpenitrable. Helios then absorbs the energy from the Flames and builds more Walls around it. Control: Blazing Sun Slash - Helios circles the stadium at full speed. Helios appears out of nowhere attack the opposing bey seemingly teleporting from dimensions attacking the bey. It uses anything with heat and absorbs it making Helios have more speed to make it look like it's teleporting. Dragon Flame Sword - Helios' beast appears and points it's flame sword at the opponent's bey and fires a orange blast at it. Helios attack the opponent's appearing as the blast and hits the bey at full speed. Stamina: Sol Crisis - When Helios is about to lose a great amount of stamina, Helios then goes into Zexal Mode (Stamina Mode) and the Balls in the Metal Frame then create more Stamina in the center of the bey. Speed: Sonic Photon Zexal - Helios uses it's Nova Gear Apollo which increases it's speed x2. Helios then goes into Shine Mode which is it's Speed Mode. Helios is so fast when the Nova Gear and Shine Mode are activated at the same time it seemingly moves at Super Sonic speeds. Transformation: Xradesion, The Element God - This ability can only be used when Helios transforms into Xradesion. Xradesion is one of the Holy creators of Light. Xradesion then creates a white beam of light from he's mouth. He fires it at the opponent's bey. Special Moves King Dragon Emperor: Pyrus Blazing Soul - Helios starts to glow a red and silver aura. Helios then jumps high into the sky and charges a lazer at the opponent's bey. As soon as the lazer is done Helios then teleports being the opposing bey and fires it off. The lazer is so powerful the opposing bey can be disintegrated. King Dragon Emperor: Zexal Wind Apollo - Helios creates a a shield around it that nothing can melt. Helios then absorbs the Sun's energy to create a huge crater in the stadium. Helios then controls the magma under the Earth's crust to fire magma beams at the opposing bey. King Dragon Emperor: The Frontier of Blazing Hope - Helios' new Beast appears and he hits the ground with the fist cracking the Stadium. Helios then calls upon a huge Magma Tsunami and jumps upon the tsunami as it moves closer to the opposing bey. Helios' beast is shown holding his arm up at the opposing with his fist ball up. Helios and the tsunami the opponent's bey at the same time crushing or melting it. King Dragon Emperor: Sol Lightning Wind Hammer Volt - Helios goes into Zexal Mode as it's activates it's Nova Gear Apollo which makes Helios faster and move at Sonic Speed. Helios then charges up a huge amount of fire and lightning around it. Helios then goes for the opponent's bey at full speed. King Dragon Emperor: Photon Blast Nova Wind Strike - Helios' beast appears and is engulfed in flames. Then Helios uses it energy to creates 4 tiny orbs made out of photon around it's Metal Wheel. The orbs are so hot that they can be over 1000 degrees F°. Helios can not be effected or damaged by the photon orbs. If Helios puts more energy into them the photon orbs will become bigger,hotter,and stronger. Helios then charges the orbs into photon blast or beams and fires them everywhere around the stadium burning the opposing bey to pieces. Transformation Move Zexal God Tornado of Destruction - Xradesion absorbs the elements of Lightning,Fire,Water,Earth,Air,Light,Wind,Space,and Ice into one gigantic beam from it's mouth. Xradesion then fires it at the opposing bey. This Move is so powerful the whole stadium is destroyed.